Warriors: Journey To The North
by shylion
Summary: A new generation of Warriors have to go North to find the cure of an unknown disease. Will they find it or will they be to late?
1. Characters

Disclaimer: I do not own warriors but I own my OCs and the clans.

Clans: Lionclan- Large, muscular, and fierce. They live in an open plain with only sand and some trees and they sleep in rocks. Dead trees are piled up for meetings.

Bearclan- Large, and short but muscular. They live in a heavily wooded area's and live in hollowed out trees that are clustered together with rocks piled up for the meetings.

Ravenclan- Small and quick they live in the canyon between Tigerclan and Bearclan. They live in holes in the sides of the canyons and get flooded in the wet seasons. The meeting area is on a rock in the middle of the camp. Alarge river goes through and around the camp.

Tigerclan- Large and lithe they live in a wooded area in a cave with a hole in the ceiling. They sleep in dips in the ground with moss and feather linings.

Meeting areas for the leaders Forgotten island- Large island full of herbs and trees were the leaders meet every quarter moon.

Medicine cat meeting area- Moon lake- Large lake that glows under the surface and is full of life.

Deputy meeting area Scarred rock- Large rock with scratches and holes in it that is hollowed out and has a small stream in the inside.

Gathering area Soul Island Large white glowing island on a full moon all the clans gather there every full moon to talk and bond.

Ok I know there are like over a thousand of these create a cat. But I've wanted to make one anyway just read above and you'll know what the places and clans are. Please private message me for this or just review either I'm cool with. Oh and I need three cat for a prophecy ask me and I'll try to get you to it and if I can I'm sorry but I'll put you in a second most important role. I'm sorry but If I don't have your cats I'll use them for another story.

Lionclan (windclan)

Leader: Bluestar - blue grey she-cat with one white paw, deep and soulful green. (not from the books)

Deputy: Amberrain - Tortiseshell she-cat with deep rich amber eyes.

Medicine cat: Petalsong - white she-cat with ginger ears paws tail and a ginger patch over eye, green eyes. And Blazewhisker - A dark ginger tabby she-cat with green-gray eyes.

Medicine cat apprentice: Lilacpaw - Black she-cat with a white face and tail, soft yellow eyes.

Warriors: (toms and she-cats without kits)

Foxstripe - Red tom with black paws muzzle and tail with white around that, soft green eyes. (Silverpaw)

Tigerfern - Dark brown tabby she-cat, bright green eyes. (Rosepaw)

Jayclaw gray tom with a black tail, blue eyes. (Wolfpaw)

Shrewtooth - ginger she-cat with white spots, amber eyes (Hailpaw)

Excalibur - Golden tabby tom, silver eyes. (Brockpaw)

Featherpelt - white she-cat with ginger ears and fluffy tail, green eyes (Shadowpaw)

Flowertail - White she-cat with ginger splotches and a fluffy tail, green eyes. (Robinpaw)

Windclaw - Brown tom with amber eyes (Cloudpaw)

Waterleaf - Tall blue-gray cat with stormy gray eyes. (Russetpaw)

Stormleap - Strong Grey tom with piercing blue eyes. (Barkpaw)

Moonstreak - Strong Gray she-cat with pale blue eyes and dark gray streaks on her back. (Brother Stormleap) (apprentice - Shadowpaw)

Lightningstreak - pale gray she-cat with white stripes and green eyes. (Forbidden mate: Quickfoot)

Apprentices:

Silverpaw - Silver gray she-cat, light blue eyes.

Wolfpaw Large black tom with red muzzle and tail, smoke gray paws and ears. Dark amber/silver eyes. (main character)

Cloudpaw White tom with light brown eyes.

Shadowpaw - Tall light brown she-cat with dark brown legs. Pale green eyes.

Barkpaw - A Light brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Hailpaw - Small white tom with gold tabby stripes. Light blue green eyes.

Robinpaw - Tall Pretty Gray she-cat with a dark red flash on her chest. Hard yellow eyes.

Russetpaw - Small Dark red she-cat with a gray flash on her chest. Soft,  
multishaded yellow eyes. (Sister Robinpaw)

Brockpaw Dark brown tom with azure eyes.

Rosepaw - Gorgeous red she-cat with white streaks on her flanks and amber eyes.

Queens: (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Larchtail - black she-cat with hard green eyes

Peachfeather Ginger she-cat with white paws and blue eyes. (sweetkit, Icekit, Yellowkit, Molekit)

Cloudheart - Soft snowy white fur with large green eyes. (Mate Lightningtail) (Kits Snowkit, Rainkit and Weatherkit.)

Speckledcloud White she-cat with brown, black and tan spots. Light hazel eyes. (Dapplekit)

Elders:

Tallclaw - Black she-cat with long legs and claws. Blue eyes.

Stonefoot - Gray tom with one dark gray paw. Sea green eyes.

Badgerfur Badger colored tom with light brown eyes.

Kits: (any number of kits)

Sweetkit - tortiseshell she-kit with amber eyes.

Yellowkit - Golden tom with amber eyes.

Icekit - White shekit with blue eyes.

Molekit - Brown tom with amber eyes.

Snowkit, - Small cheeky white she-kit with amber eyes.

Rainkit - Tall friendly gray she-kit with blue eyes.

Weatherkit - Strong gray she-kit with a white tipped tail.

Dapplekit tan she-cat with white and brown splashes and black paws. Light hazel eyes.

Bearclan: (Thunderclan)

Leader: Leafstar - Tortishell and white she-cat with leafy green eyes. (maplepaw)

Deputy: Coyotejaw - Dusty gray, and brown tom with dark yellow eyes. (Greenpaw)

Medicine cat: Dawnflight - Ginger she cat with black paws and green eyes

Medicine cat apprentice: Willowpaw Dark gray and black tabby she-cat, deep emerald eyes.

Warriors: (toms and she-cats without kits)

Wildheart - Black tom with scruffy fur that sticks up every where, green eyes.

Ashflight - Grey she cat with a dark gray stripe running down her back and tail, light amber eyes.

Lightningstrike - Yellow she-cat with brown stripes, green eyes (Featherpaw)

Coyotefang - Gray red tom with sharp teeth, green eyes.

Waterfur - Blue with gray on his flanks, stormy black eyes. (Skypaw)

Blackstripe - Light brown tabby tom with jet black stripes, green eyes. (Icepaw)

Sparrowtail - Brown and white she-cat, light green blue eyes. (Riverpaw)

Graywhisker - A pure gray she-cat with light heather-blue eyes. (Brothers Fleettail and Breezestorm)

Fleettail - A light gray tom with a deep V in one ear. blue eyes. (Grasspaw)

Breezestorm - A black tom with gray rings around his blue eyes. (Leafpaw)

Apprentices:

Featherpaw - Gray she-cat with white spots, blue eyes.

Maplepaw - Dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Skypaw - Light gray tabby tom with darker flecks and sky blue eyes.

Greenpaw - A small Light gray tom with a Black tipped tail and paws Large green eyes. (Brother Grasspaw, Sister Icepaw.)

Grasspaw - A strong Light gray tom with large grass green eyes.

Icepaw - A small light gray tom with one dark gray ear. Large pale green eyes.

Leafpaw Brown she-cat with light green eyes.

Riverpaw Black furred she-cat with silver tail tip and belly, teal-blue eyes with flecks of gold.

Juniperpaw - Light brown tom with long legs and gray eyes.

Finchpaw Light brown she-cat with white spots, and sky blue eyes.

Queens: (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Spottedpool - Tortishell she-cat with white paws and blue eyes. (kits: Berrykit, Gingerkit, Creamkit, Willowkit)

Hollyheart Silver she-cat with soft green eyes. (Kits: Hailkit, Snowkit, and Blizzardkit. Mate:Dead)

Flickerflame Light tawny she-cat with green eyes. (Firekit)

Emberblaze ark brown she-cat with hints of ginger in her fur, Light brown eyes. (Smokekit)

Elders:

Treepelt - A brown tom with a black muzzle and green eyes.

Yellowtooth - A Black she-cat with white paws and yellow eyes.

Cloudeye - A blind white she-cat with bright amber eyes.

Kits: (any number of kits)

Berrykit - Cream and white she-cat with green eyes.

Gingerkit - Ginger and white tabby tom with blue eyes.

Creamkit - Pale cream, almost white, she-cat with blue eyes.

Willowkit - Silver tabby she-cat with silver stripes and green eyes.

Hailkit White and silver tom with blue eyes. (Blind)

Snowkit White she-cat with kind brown eyes.

Blizzardkit White tom with forest green eyes.

Firekit ginger tom with light green eyes.

Smokekit Gray she-cat with light brown eyes.

Ravenclan: (Riverclan and Skyclan)

Leader: Emeraldstar - Silver she-cat with emerald green eyes. (specklepaw)

Deputy: Flighteyes - Dark brown tom with pale green eyes. (mate-Shallowbreeze -Brother Nightflare)

Medicine cat: Nightflare - Black tom with silver tabby stripes and bright green eyes. (Brother-Flighteyes)

Medicine cat apprentice: Dappledberry - Pretty tortishell and white she-cat with amber eyes.

Warriors: (toms and she-cats without kits)

Thunderstorm - Black tom with a tinge of blue, stormy amber eyes.

Moonfur - silver she-cat with black around her paws, ears, tail tip, and chest, icy blue eyes

Liontail - long haired tom with ginger spots, amber eyes. (stonepaw)

Redfur - Brown reddish tom with white dots, yellow eyes.

Hollyflight - jet black she-cat with green eyes.

Ripplefrost - White tom with ginger splotches and icy blue eyes. (Stormpaw)

Snowfeather - White she-cat with silver tabby spots and icy blue eyes.

Stripedfire - Handsome, dark ginger tabby tom with a white underbelly and green eyes.

Stormfur Gray tom with light amber eyes. (Fernshadow)

Runningstep - A light grey tom with bright amber eyes. (Brackenflower sister Lightfrost)

Lightfrost - A white she cat with grey tabby stripes and amber eyes.

Quickfoot - Dark brown tabby tom with green eyes. (Forbidden mate: Lightningstreak)

Apprentices:

Stonepaw - silver tom with black tinges, stormy blue eyes.

Specklepaw - silver and gray speckled she-cat with light green eyes.

Stormpaw - Strong Storm gray tom with black paws and blue eyes.

Moonpaw Silver she-cat sapphire blue eyes.

Nightpaw Raven black tom with dark amber eyes.

Queens: (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Shallowbreeze - Pretty black tabby with silver underbelly and icy blue eyes. Slim and light on her paws (mate- Flighteyes Kits: Frozenkit, Willowkit)

Fernshadow Brown furred she-cat with dark green eyes.

Brackenflower - A Golden brown she cat with green eyes. (Expecting Runningsteps kits)

Elders:

Flickfur - A small ginger tabby tom. Cloudy green eyes.

Dirtpelt - A strong Drown tom with blue eyes.

Icenose - A White she-cat with blue eyes.

Kits: (any number of kits)

Frozenkit - Black tabby tom with large, pale green eyes (shallowbreeze)

Willowkit - Very Dark brown tabby she cat with piercing blue eyes (shallowbreeze)

Tigerclan: (Shadowclan)

Leader: Sandstar - Small ginger she-cat with teal eyes and gold paws muzzle and tipped tail. (Darkpaw)

Deputy: Hawkstrike - Ginger-brown tabby tom with amber eyes; abnormally long claws

Medicine cat: Bramblespots - Spotted brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Tawnypaw - Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine cat apprentice: Dustpaw - Large dark brown tom with yellow eyes. (Brother Cavepaw, Sisters, Hazelpaw, and Darkpaw.) She-cat - Tawnypaw - Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes.

Warriors: (toms and she-cats without kits)

Thornfang - Black tom with gold paws and teal eyes.

Silverdawn - Silver she-cat with white legs and amber eyes. (Skypaw)

Splashfur - Black she-cat with white legs and a white muzzle. Teal eyes

Soottail - Silver tom with gold paws and amber eyes. (Duskpaw)

Rainclaw Dark gray tabby with blue eyes. (Cavepaw)

Whitestream - White she-cat with deep green eyes. (Nightpaw)

Bramblefang - brown tom with faint tabby stripes, blue eyes.

Brackenclaw - A Light brown tom with dark brown stripes and amber eyes. (Flowerblaze)

Firecloud - A bright ginger she cat with hard green eyes. (Runningstep Apprentice- Hazelpaw)

Runningstep - A light gray tom with long legs and blue eyes.

Leopardheart - A small golden tom with brown spots on his pelt, Blue eyes.

Spiderclaw - A black tom with blue eyes.

Adderstrike - Ginger and black tabby tom with dark/cold amber eyes. (Mate: Nettlesplash, Family: Troutleap)

Troutleap Pale gray tabby she-cat with light amber eyes.

Grasstail Brown tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Willowheart - Light brown tabby she-cat, with light gray and green eyes. (Mate: Emberclaw. Family: Dawnstreak, and Gorsesprig )

Lionfang Dusty brown tom with forest green eyes. (Medicine cat helper)

Apprentices:

Duskpaw - Light ginger she-cat with green eyes

Skypaw - Sliver she-cat with white legs and teal eyes

Nightpaw - Black tom with gold paws and amber eyes

Cavepaw - Dusty grey tom with darker grey spots and paws, has large blue eyes.

Hazelpaw - A dark brown cat with dusty gray patchtes, large blue eyes. (Brothers, Cavepaw and Dustpaw. Sister Darkpaw.)

Darkpaw - A Dark brown she-cat with bright blue eyes. . (Brothers, Cavepaw and Dustpaw. Sister Hazelpaw.)

Hazepaw - sky-pale gray brown she-cat with dull green eyes.

Cheetahpaw Ginger she-cat with black flecks, greenish eyes.

Thornpaw Brown tom with blue and amber eyes.

Queens: (She-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Sandshadow - beautiful light ginger tabby she-caty with a white underbelly and green eyes.

Flowerblaze - A gold she-cat with warm green eyes. (Brackenclaw)

Nettlesplash - Brown she-cat with dark gray stripes down her back, light blue eyes. (Heatherkit, Pythonkit, Deerkit, and Nightkit,)

4Willowheart - Light brown tabby she-cat, with light gray and green eyes.

Elders:

Frostpetal - Dark brown she-cat with icy blue eyes.

Barkpelt - Brown tabby tom with green eyes.

Blacktail - A black tom with green eyes.

Kits: (any number of kits)

Heatherkit - Brown she-cat with dark gray stripes down her back, light blue eyes.

Pythonkit Brown tom with black stripes and amber eyes.

Deerkit Brown she-cat with black paws, forest green eyes.

Nightkit Raven black tom with yellow and blue eyes.

KITTYPETS!

Madeline - Beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and green eye. (nickname: maddie)

Chelsea - A small ginger tabby she-cat with white legs, muzzle, chest and underbelly.

Hailey Silver she-cat with green eyes. (Daughter Chloe)

Chloe White she-cat with gray eyes.

LONERS/ROGUE!

Rachel - Pretty, light brown tabby she-cat with white underbelly and bright blue eyes.(Mate: Sable)

Sable - Handsome, jet black tom with dark amber eyes. (Mate: Rachel)

Viper - small brown tabby with amber eyes.

Sage gray fur and light green eyes.

Peppermint Brown she-cat with light brown eyes.

Sleet Silver tom with gray eyes.

Mosser Pale ginger tom with light green eyes. (Falme)

Flame Dusty ginger she-cat with light blue eyes. (Rain)

Rain Ginger and white she-kit with forest green eyes.


	2. Prologue

Prologue.

Silver eyes glistened in the darkness as a yellow tom, with ginger tufts of fur on his legs and neck, walked toward a pool of water. His face was grim and his muscles were tense. A small light brown she-cat jumped from atop a tree and landed beside him, her claws glistening in the moonlight. She looked at him for a moment, her eyes were blank and clouded. "Lion... What will happen to the clans if this disease gets out of control?" Her voice cracked slightly as she thought of her clan perishing. He grunted slightly and looked at the small she-cat, gently licking between her ears. "I'm not sure Raven..."

A lithe shape slipped out from the shadows beside Raven. A grey tail covered in orange tiger stripes curled around Raven's neck. "It will all be fine kitten." The deep voice of Tiger rumbled softly in her ear. "I-I'm sure it will Tiger. But I still worry. The six that have been choosen are in for a terrible surprise. Six more will be their gaurdians... They will find this out soon enough though."

She flicked her tail over the pool of water and a n image of a raven black tom with dark amber eyes hunting through the canyon streams. "Nightpaw? He is quite the choice." A snow white tom walked from the other side of the pool, he smiled softly, amber eyes flickering with many emtions. "Maybe he will live up to all of our expectations... They will need to be champions to live through this.. It will be worse then hell."

Tiger nodded his head and flicked a paw over the wate. He smiled as an image appeared. Sliver she-cat with white legs and teal eyes appeared, sunning while sharing tongue with an elder. Raven spoke this time, purring softly. "Skypaw is very lovely."

Lion purred softly at her face of confusion. "Not what you expected?" He smiled as he drew a line down the center of the pool. Bear watched slightly amused until his eyes showed shock. "But he is the son of a traitor!" A large black tom with a light brown muzzle and tail, smoke gray paws and ears and dark wolf silver eyes appeared. He was watching kittens play as he flicked his tail and watched them with love. "It is his time to prove he is not like his father... He is the choosen one..."

Bear walked forward and touched his nose to the water. "I hope you are right Lion..." the last image of the warriors appeared. Black furred she-cat with silver tail tip and belly, teal-blue eyes with flecks of gold appeared. She was lying curled up in her bed, sound asleep. "Riverpaw..."

Lion was about to call the meeting to an end when two more cats appeared. A light silver tom covered in scars and a small dainty orange she-cat. "Are you forgetting the rogue and kittypet?" Bear smiled at them and motioned them over with his tail. "Nice of you to join us Steel and Rose." Steel nodded and walked forward, swiping his paw over the water. The image of a small brown tabby tom with amber eyes appeared. "Viper..." Rose pranced forward and lightly put her nose to the water. Before the image even appeared Rose smirked. "I know it will be Chloe." She growled softly when the image of another cat appeared. A small ginger tabby she-cat with white legs, muzzle, chest and underbelly appeared instead. "I guess it's Chelsea." Rose stomped of while shoving past Steel who laughed oftly at her anger.

A ghost like figure, faded from being in starclan for so long, decended from a pile of rocks. You could hardly tell his fur was once a bright orange. Silver swirls like wind going over his entire body, his eyes were a faded teal color. He smiled as he stood atop the pool. Eyes clouding over he opened his mouth in what seemed like a yawn. His voice was deep and gravely as he uttered the prophecy of the six choosen cats.

_"Night Will Hide The Viper's Strike. The Sky Will Guide The Wolf To The Sea. Darkness Will Fall Over The Hearts. A Wolf's Howl Will Break The Spell."_

As the prophecy came to an end the cat smiled softly. Looking at all the original clan leader's. "It has been told." He bowed and began to fade to nothing untill he was no longer there. Raven's eyes watered slightly as she yowled in sadness. Her cries were heard all through StarClan. Lion let his tail drape over her shoulders as he looked up to what was their sky, he sighed regretfully and stood to walk away. They all stood after he did and nodded, going in diffirent directions.

As They left a small voice spoke, almost like a whisper of a kitten. "_May The Clans Live Another Dawn."_

They No Longer Had Control Over What Would Happen.

Thank you! 3 Please read and reveiw. It makes my Ballonicorn happy! I love you all I might begin another story if I get good info on this one! 3


	3. The Beginning

Ch. 1 The Beginning

Thank you to all who let me use your cats in this. I am very sorry for such a long delay but it is finally here! I hope you all enjoy the story. The story will have one character per chapter as the main untill the prophecy is mentioned!

Skypaw yawned as she stretched over her nest, purring contently at the feeling of the familiar shadows creeping in around her. A silver she-cat with white legs and amber eyes walked toward Skypaw's just awakening form. She lightly tapped her head and whispered into her ear. "Time to wake up lazy apprentice." Mumbling softly and rolling onto her back, exposing her belly she finally opened her eyes. "Morning Silverdawn.. Night training again?"

Silverdawn nodded and walked toward the entrance of the cave, stopping shortly of leaving she sniffed around then shrugged it off. "Must be a dead mouse."

Exiting the cave after her mentor, Skypaw stretched forward and clawed up some of the soft earth. "Where are we going this time!?" Excitment was laced with tiredness in her voice as her eyes seemed to glow with all her emotions. "We are going to check out a loner... But Firecloud and Leopardheart must arrive before we set out." As Silverdawn finished her sentence two forms emerged from the cave. One was a bright ginger she cat with hard green eyes, the other was a small golden tom with brown spots on his pelt with blue eyes.

Smiling as the two arrived the she-cat purred. "Are we ready to set out Firecloud? Leopardheart?" They both nodded at Silverdawn, Firecloud's eyes still be glazed over by sleep. "I believe we are." Skypaw jumped forward happily and led them toward the area she knew so well. It was near a small creek with ponds all around it.

As they arrived Leopardheart put his tail infront of Skypaw to tell her to stop. "I can smell him already. Smells like a rotting mouse." Flicking her tail to show she had heard him, Firecloud quictly stalked forward into the tall, marsh grass. The mud sucking on her feet slightly causing her movements to be restricted. A paw shoved her muzzle down into the mud causing her to panic and thrash around. A vice like grip of needle like teeth caught hold of her scruff and threw her into the small stream running through the deep mud.

Skypaw tried to jump forward, sensing something was wrong, but Leopardheart held her back yet again. Digging her claws deep into the mud she jumped over the top of his head and onto the back of a large but scrawny tom cat. His fur was gritty and messy, eyes bloodshot with no pupils. The scent of death mingled with another scent that she dare not compare to anything. Jerking in surprise the tom flipped over and slammed on his back into the mud. Pinning Skypaw under him, despite that it appeared he had not eaten in months, he was heavy. A switch flicked on in her mind as she thrashed under his weight, clawing and biting at what eve she could grab. Her eyes shut tight and she lurched forward.

Dislodging him from atop her she quickly slashed her claws over his eyes and jumped back, being made blind from the mud. Leopardheart pinned the tom down and looked at Skypaw. "Clean your face and go help Firecloud." Nodding slightly Skypaw made her way to the small stream where she cleaned her muzzle and eyes. Finally being able to see she found Firecloud easily among the dark greens and browns of the marshland. A worried look crossed her face when she was a weird infection already forming where she had been bitten by the strange tom.

After helping Firecloud and muzzling the tom with a vine, they had hurried back to camp with both. Silverdawn told Skypaw to go rest but as always she didn't listen. She quitly and quickly followed them to the medicine cat's den. A Spotted brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. "Bramblespots, this loner attacked Firecloud. A rash or infection of some sort has already appeared on her scruff where she was held."

Bramblespots gasped softly in surprise at the condition the young she-cat was already in. "I've heard of this before I think... Let's hope that's not what it is." She moved around the tom sniffing him. "He is from RavenClan. His name is Stormcry, one of the best warriors in that clan." She started mumbling to herself as she worked quickly. The scent of herbs filling the room.

Stormcry's eyes opened slightly, revealing still bloodshot but very pretty crystal blue eyes, as he looked around, his mouth was warm and he tasted something salty. Blood slowly dripped from one corner of his mouth as he tried to sit up. Silverdawn was about to pounce onto h m but Bramblespots stopped her. "He is of no threat right now. StarClan tells me to leave this up to them."

Skypaw finally got a better look at the tom, he had patches of rotten skin that seem to be peeling of like the feathers on a bird. One ear was ripped to shreds and the bones of his tail and right ribs were showing clearly. She felt bile rise in her throat as she faught back the urge to vomit. Her sympathy went out to the poor tom as he seem to be in a daze.

Finally getting a hold of his surroundings Stormcry smiled slightly at Bramblespots. "I am sorry for attacking your friend.." He hacked up blood as he stopped to catch a breath. "But before I pass... StarClan wishes me to tell you of a tragedy coming..." Heaving slightly he relaxed back on his left side, eyes filled with fear and regret. "Time of great disaster is coming..." A choked back sob cut off his sentence for a second before he got a hold of himself. "The clans will have to unite to survive..." His eyes began to dull as his ears layed back. Bramblespots moved forward and gently ran her tail over his ears. She spoke softly and sweetly to the tom, sadness evident in her voice. "Thank you Stormcry. I will bring you back to your clan for a proper burriel.

As she spoke his mouth opened once more for a final word. "Sky..." The word came out as no more then a whisper as he coughed once more then lay limp. One last sigh of breath escaped him before he lay limp.

Skypaw quickly turned around and ran from the entrance, her paws quickly prpelling her toward the entrance of the cave. The few thoughts that she could understand were. _"What!? Why did he say Sky!?" _Panic rose in her mind and blinded her from where she was going. Her paws scraped over the few patches of dry marshland. Jumping over a fallen log the ground gave way beneath her feet. A yowl broke the only silence that had been there moments before.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. R&R for more chapters!

I love you all!


End file.
